What A Surprise
by ELELNeko-kun
Summary: Zoro meets his sister's friends and discovers one sultry treasure among them. Can he be friends-or more- with this stunning blonde cook?
1. Grand Line Academy

Zoro cracked his eyes open as sunlight streamed through his open window. "Damn fucking Luffy," he groaned, levering himself up on his elbow to see the other boy asleep on his floor. "Oi, wake up, dipshit!" he bellowed, kicking his best friend (gently) in the side. The black haired boy whined slightly and rolled over, clutching his pillow to his chest.

"I don wanna get up..." he whined. Zoro sighed.

"Luffy, it's Monday. Remember what happened last time you didn't show up?" Luffy groaned. "Garp came to get you. Now move it."

"You're an evil bastard, Zoro," Luffy sighed, pushing himself up off of the floor. "But the guys are all going to be there!" he said excitedly.

"Go shower," Zoro ordered, pointing to the door. "You have ten minutes."

"Zoro!"

Zoro smiled slightly as he and Luffy dismounted his motorcycle. Chopper grinned up at him and Zoro knelt to lift the little reindeer onto his shoulders. Luffy grinned, then rushed off towards the group of people waiting for them. Franky, Nami, and Usopp stood waiting for their friends on the front steps of Grand Line Academy, a public school for 'special' kids, ranging from high school through college level. They were some of the 'college level' students. Each of Zoro's friends here had something that made them 'special'.

Luffy could stretch like he had no bones. Franky was a cyborg and hated wearing pants. Nami was a perpetual thief and a little obsessed. Usopp seemed to have an affection for explosives and had a slight identity crisis, sometimes going by Sogeking instead. Chopper was a talking reindeer who could shapeshift. And Zoro had a way with swords that made any other school wary of accepting him. Their little group was close.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry," Nami said, tugging Usopp and Luffy into the building. Zoro followed, chatting with Chopper and Franky. Their first class was homeroom, with a man named Fullbody, who rather disliked the group. Especially now.

"Dammit, Franky! Give me back my bag!" Usopp yelled angrily, his bag full of explosives held high above his head.

"Na-uh! I feel SUPA!"

"Sit your asses down, now!" Fullbody roared. Zoro rolled his eyes as Luffy laughed. The two fighting ignored him. "YOU LITTLE FUCKERS SIT 'AFORE I PUNCH YOU!" The boys paused and sighed, then sat. No one wanted to get in the way of Fullbody's fists, even if the guy was weak. The rest of the morning passed quickly, and soon the friends were sitting together outside for lunch.

"Zoro, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "My mom packed a bento for me today!" Zoro smiled softly down at the little reindeer. His adoptive mother was a doctor, and worked long hours, so the boy usually ate the school's lunch. It meant a lot that Doc Kureha packed him a lunch.

"That's fantastic, Chopper," Zoro said softly, patting the reindeer's hat affectionately. Chopper plopped down next to him and began to eat, the others circled around an talking happily. Zoro's phone began to ring. He looked at the screen.

"Yes?" he questioned, answering. After a few moments he grunted, apparently agreeing to something. "I have practice at six." He grunted again, then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked.

"You're all coming back to my place after school." His tone implied that there was no room for argument, and his friends just shrugged. Zoro stretched and leaned back against his tree, extending his long legs in front of him, the hem of his shirt riding up. He noticed Nami blush lightly and smirked as she turned to Luffy, interrupting his conversation with Usopp and Franky to kiss him. Chopper shook his head, chuckling. "What?"

"Nami's funny." Said woman screeched loudly, making Chopper cower behind Zoro's tree. "S-sorry, Nami." Zoro chuckled, his deep baritone startling them. It had been a while since any of them had really heard him laugh. The bell rang, and they all groaned, crawling to their feet slowly. The rest of the day was boring as hell, and everyone was excited to go over to Zoro's-he never invited anyone over, and when there were parties, they were usually at Luffy's place.

Zoro loaded Chopper onto his motorcycle in front of him and Luffy, Usopp, and Nami clambered into Franky's tank-like truck. He pulled out of the parking lot, careful of the little reindeer in front of him. Other than Luffy and Zoro himself, none of their friends had ever been to Zoro's house, and assumed that his sense of direction was once again, malfunctioning. Franky pulled up next to him.

"Zoro! Are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked. Zoro shot him a glare.

"I know the way to my own house, asshole." Zoro sped up, heading deeper into the richer part of town. Zoro slowed when they reached a street with four houses on it, giant mansions with perfectly trimmed front lawns.

"Zoro, this is where Luffy lives!" Nami, sighed, gesturing to the first house on the street.

"Well, _that_ is where I live!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the house farthest away. It was also the biggest.

"Say what?" Usopp exclaimed, eyes bulging. Chopper turned to look up at Zoro.

"Really Zoro, you live here?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Zoro nodded.

"Oi! Luffy! Go get Ace and bring him over!" Luffy nodded and jumped out the window, dashing up to his house.

"You mean you guys both live on this street?" Nami asked, stammering. "This is the most expensive real estate in the city!" Zoro shrugged as the metal gates opened for him.


	2. Triplets

Zoro pulled up to the front of the house and stopped his motorcycle before lifting Chopper to his shoulders and turning towards the others. "Well, don't just stand there," Zoro muttered as he made his way up the steps and into the house. They were in the entrance room, and Zoro kicked his shoes off before ushering the others farther into the house. The hallways were made of marble, the bottom half of the walls were paneled in dark wood, and the floor was covered by a wide black runner.

"Zoro, is that you?" came a sultry alto voice from down the hall. The others blinked.

"Who is that, your lover? SUPA!" Franky exclaimed. Zoro kicked him in the leg as the others laughed. They entered the room. Two women and two men were reclined on couches. The women looked nearly identical, long black hair, tall, slender, and beautiful. The men, however, looked different, both from the women, and from each other. The first man was a skeleton. He was dressed smartly in a tux and had an enormous afro. The other man was blonde, with curly eyebrows and piercing blue eyes, who was also dressed nicely in a black suit.

"Ah, Zoro, it's good to see you again," one of the women said happily, standing and approaching him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He wrapped one arm around her in a slight hug, holding onto one of Chopper's legs with the other.

"And you, Hancock," he replied. She smiled and turned away with a flick of her dress. The other woman had stood, smiling as well.

"Don't be shy, friends of my brother. We don't bite," she chuckled. Zoro smiled slightly and bent to kiss her cheek as well. She flicked her wrist, and a hand sprouted from his head to scratch behind Chopper's ear. The others gasped as Zoro shook his head.

"Robin, that's not nice." She pouted slightly.

"But they're used to you!" Hancock smirked. Zoro snarled slightly, rolling his eyes and turning back to his friends.

"These are my sisters, Hancock and Robin," he said, smiling slightly when he mentioned they're names.

"S-so beautiful!" Usopp cried, eyes glued to Hancock. Franky, however, was eying Robin, making Zoro raise a brow. Almost no one could resist Hancock's beauty. Hancock laughed softly.

"Wasn't there another one?" Robin asked.

"ZORO! WE"RE HERE!" came Luffy's obnoxious yell.

"CAN"T YOU DO ANYTHING QUIETLY?" he roared back.

"BE RIGHT THERE!" Zoro groaned and heard a snort behind him. He turned to look and saw the blonde looking disdainfully at him.

"Got a problem, swirly-brow?" he questioned. The man snorted again, and didn't answer.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy bellowed, bursting into the room, dragging another man behind him.

"Dammit, Luffy, why'd you have to drag-" Ace broke off as he glanced up, eyes flickering across the gathering. "Well, that explains it, doesn't it?" He stood up and dusted himself off, re-situating his hat on his head. "So, what's going on?"

"My sister insisted that we all meet," Zoro said.

"So we all came over," chirped Chopper from his shoulders.

"It talks!" exclaimed the skeleton.

"IT MOVES!" screamed the rest of them. Zoro rubbed his face as his sisters laughed.

"This is Brook," Robin said, smiling as another hand sprouted on Brook's back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Whoa, how do you do that?" questioned Luffy, stretching his neck to get a better look.

"How do you do that?" she replied.

"I don't know, I just can!"

"Well, I think we should all get to know each other," Hancock said, eying Ace. "Why don't you all sit down?" They sat, and Robin's hands passed around a tray of snacks. Chopper sat in Zoro's lap, across from the blonde. "Why don't you start introducing your friends, Zoro?" He sighed.

"This is Chopper," he said, patting the reindeer's pink hat with a small smile down at the creature.

"I want to be a doctor, like my mom," he said, eyes bright. Robin and Hancock awed quietly.

"That's Franky," he said, pointing to the cyborg.

"I'm a SUPA cyborg!" he grinned. "I'm powered by this cola machine in my stomach," he said, popping it open.

"I'm Nami," the orange haired witch smiled, linking her hand with her boyfriends. "I'm going to be a world famous cartographer."

"I'm her boyfriend, Luffy," the boy grinned. "I'm a rubber man, and I want to find One Piece!"

"The treasure?" questioned Robin, startled. Luffy nodded. "Not many people know of One Piece, let alone want to find it."

"Why not?" he asked, cocking his head. "Do you know a lot about it?"

"That is a discussion for another time," Robin smiled. "And you are?"

"I'm Luffy's older brother, Ace," Ace replied, pushing the brim of his hat up with a burning finger.

"Aw, quit showing off, Ace," Luffy moaned. Ace laughed. "I don't show off."

"I'm SOGEKING!" Usopp declared, leaping off the couch with a mask over his face. "The legendary sniper from-!" He broke off as one of Luffy's fists knocked him over the back of the couch.

"He's Usopp," Nami explained. "He has a little bit of an identity crisis slash multiple personality disorder. Sogeking comes out in situations that Usopp finds stressful."

"Well, I suppose that's understandable," Hancock replied, admiring her nails.

"I'm Zoro," Zoro said, running a hand through his hair as he slouched into the couch. "I want to become the world's greatest swordsman."

"Oh! We should have introduced ourselves!" Robin exclaimed softly. "I'm Zoro's younger sister, Robin. I want to be a renowned archeologist. I've been studying for years."

"I'm Zoro's older sister, Hancock," she smiled, trowing a flirtatious glance to Ace, who wasn't paying attention. She leapt to her feet and pointed at him, head thrown back. "How dare you ignore my beauty?" she demanded, making them all jump.

"Hancock," Zoro and Robin sighed.

"Wait...you two look like twins," Nami said, pointing to Robin and Hancock.

"Actually, we're triplets," Robin stated.

"It's true," Zoro added.

"Can we get back to us?" the blonde asked rudely. Zoro glared at him.

"Yes, my tongue is eager to tell it's tale! But I don't have a tongue!" Brook chortled as the blonde jumped up and kicked him in the head before settling back into his couch. "Ouch! Sorry, sorry. My name is Brook, and I wish to become a great musician entertainer!" he said.

"He really is an excellent musician," Robin smiled.

"Oh, my eyes are overflowing with tears!" Brook exclaimed. "Oh, I don't have any eyes, so I can't cry!"

"Shut up!" the blonde hissed, eyebrow twitching. "I'm Sanji. I want to start my own restaurant. I'm a chef."

"He has the most delicious dishes."

"Oh, Hancock~!" he cooed, kneeling at her knee, a hand over his heart. "Do you mean it~?"

"Get away, cook, you cannot take my beauty!" she cried, throwing her head back again, and glancing at Ace. Zoro snorted softly. Sanji whipped around.

"Oi, Marimo, what are you snorting at?" he roared, dropping his foot in a kick aimed at Zoro's head. He threw up an arm with a deadly glare, tucking Chopper into his side.

"If you hurt Chopper or any of my friends, I will break your legs," he hissed quietly. Sanji glanced down slightly in surprise. He had forgotten about the little reindeer. He withdrew and sulked on his couch next to Brook.

"Well, now that we all know each other," Hancock purred, fluttering her eyelashes at Ace.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he replied.

"What my sister means to say, is that you are all welcome whenever you wish," Robin said, tugging at a lock of Hancock's hair, pulling her away from Ace as a group of her hands yanked Zoro over to them. "So, welcome to our house!"


End file.
